


Handcuffs and a Threesome

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Handcuffs, Just Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: There are handcuffs. And a threesome. Greg's the one who's cuffed, John's in charge. And Sherlock is not complaining.





	Handcuffs and a Threesome

“As a police officer, you should know what it feels like to be on the other end,” said Sherlock, locking the cuffs around Greg’s wrists. John smirked at him from the other side of the bed.

“I _do_ know what it feels like. Wasn’t always a copper you know.” Greg looked up at Sherlock and tested the cuffs that were latched securely around the headboard.

“Yeah, but, I bet it wasn’t like this,” said John, running his hand up Greg's thigh, reminding him that he was currently naked, and they were not.

“Not with the cops it wasn’t, no.” Greg’s cock twitched at the attention.

John smirked again and leaned over to kiss Sherlock, snogging him slowly, making a good show out of it.

Sherlock hummed softly and tugged up at the hem of John’s shirt. 

John broke the kiss just long enough to get it over his head, then pulled Sherlock back by the front of his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

All Greg could do was lick his lips and watch, shifting his hips at the display, but unable to get any friction.

Sherlock glanced at Greg, then, with a wicked grin, pushed his hand down John’s trousers. John moaned, head rocking back. Sherlock nibbled on his throat, pulling out his hand to get the trousers open, then taking John in hand again.

“Gorgeous,” muttered Greg.

John wrapped his hand in Sherlock’s hair and pulled, getting a groan from both Sherlock and Greg. He kissed Sherlock again, pushing him onto his back and moving over him, licking into his mouth. 

Sherlock reached between them to get his own trousers open, shoving them down.

John nipped at his lip and looked back at Greg for a moment before leaning down to whisper in Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock looked at Greg and nodded eagerly. John moved off and Sherlock rolled onto his hands and knees, crawling towards Greg. Greg wondered if he should be worried at the look in his eyes, but clearly his cock was all in favor of whatever was about to happen.

Pushing up Greg’s knees, Sherlock briefly mouthed at Greg’s balls before licking a stripe up his arse. Greg moaned, cuffs rattling as Sherlock got to work. He could feel that John was moving around, but wasn’t able to open his eyes again until Sherlock paused with a small mewl of his own. John was behind Sherlock, pretty obviously licking him open as well, though Greg couldn’t see exactly what he was doing.

Sherlock must have noticed his distraction, because he dropped his head again and redoubled his efforts.

Greg’s eyes slammed shut and he arched up against Sherlock’s attention, cock aching. Sherlock’s tongue invaded him in all the best ways, small moans vibrating against him as John did his own work.

“Please,” gasped Greg, wishing with all his might that he could come from this alone.

John pulled back, and then Sherlock. They tumbled into the en suite, leaving Greg for the moment to contemplate his situation. He licked his lips, knowing that if he wanted to get free he could, but enjoying where he was, despite his aching need to come.

Sherlock and John came out of the loo together, Sherlock leaning down to kiss John.

Pulling away from Sherlock, John climbed up onto the bed and kissed Greg deeply. Greg could taste the mint on his tongue. Greg opened his mouth to him, wanting to wrap his arms around John, but of course unable to. 

John pulled back and met his eyes. “Okay?”

“God yeah,” said Greg.

John smiled and moved up to straddle Greg’s waist. Greg moaned with pleasure as John easily bore down on his cock.

“Prepped myself earlier,” he said, bracing himself on Greg’s chest.

Sherlock moved to the side, taking himself in hand as he watched them together. Greg turned his head towards him and Sherlock leaned in to kiss him.

“Lovely,” said John, moving steadily, slowly pulling Greg towards his climax.

Pulling back again, Sherlock leaned on his elbow, reaching out to fondle Greg’s hair. Greg turned his head again and sucked Sherlock’s long fingers into his mouth.

John chuckled at Sherlock’s wide eyed expression. “Why don’t you give him something else to taste?”

Sherlock scrambled to his knees, stroking his cock as he looked down at Greg’s face. Greg nodded and opened his mouth. Groaning, Sherlock came, some of it landing on Greg’s chin and cheek.

Greg licked off what he could reach. Sherlock sat back against the headboard, playing with Greg’s hair again as John started moving faster.

John’s breath came in short pants. Greg’s eyes closed as he neared his peak, bracing his feet on the bed so he could meet John’s movements.

With a groan, John came, squeezing around him and pulling Greg with him. Greg all but shouted as his orgasm swept through him.

A few moments later, Greg blinked his eyes open. John was giving him a sated look, come pooling on Greg’s stomach and chest. Sherlock released the cuffs and rubbed Greg’s arms. 

Greg leaned up and kissed one, then the other.

John smiled and carefully pulled off, padding to the en suite for a warm cloth. Sherlock kissed Greg again, then lay himself against the older man’s side, stroking his skin. Greg put an arm around him.

After a minute, John returned, gently cleaning up Greg before stealing a gentle kiss.

Greg smiled as John tossed the cloth at the loo and lay behind Sherlock, taking Greg’s hand.

“Next time I think it’s Sherlock’s turn in the cuffs, don’t you?” said Greg softly, petting Sherlock’s hair with his free hand.

“Only fair, I think,” said John, rolling over to kiss the back of Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock grumbled a bit, but it obviously wasn’t a no. Greg smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayup, this one is just smut. Was thinking about Rupert Graves in handcuffs and this just... happened. You can find me on tumblr at [merindab.](http://merindab.tumblr.com)


End file.
